The Guide Mark II
Summary First introduced in the fifth book in hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy, "mostly harmless". In the book, the vogons, the civilization that had been serving as the enemy of hitchhikers for the first four books, buys the hitchhikers guide to the galaxy corporation and turns it into "infinidum enterprises". They then use this to produce an "upgraded" version of the hitchhikers guide, simple called The Guide Mark II. The Guide Mark II is distinct from the first guide in several ways, it is not marketed towards hitchhikers, it is fully self aware, and it is capable of controlling the entire multiverse and all higher levels of existence. Despite it's amazing power, the guide mark II is still "sold" as a travel guide by "selling" one copy infinite times due to it's ability to become omnipresent. It will follow the orders of whoever purchased it unless they defy they will of infinidum enterprises, in spite of possessing complete free will of its own (As demonstrated by the results of a vogon ordering it to destroy every version of earth in the multiverse). The Guide is known for being somewhat psycopathic and having a cruel sense of humor at mortal beings. It has no real form, and first showed itself in the form of a black disc with the word "panic" written on it in small letters to Ford Prefect (A callback to the series having a running gag of the original guide having don't panic written on it in small letters), however, it prefers the shape of a bird. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: The Guide Mark II, The Guide, The Bird, The Bird Guide, "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy" Origin: Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (Appears in the books "Mostly Harmless" and "And another thing" Gender: None, it's avatars can appear however it wishes Age: Despite being "created" by beings bound to time, completely irrelevant Classification: Higher Dimensional, Self Aware Supercomputer/"Travel Guide", The Only Thing in Existence without a "filter" on its perception Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Large Size (Type 10), Immortality (At least types 1, 3, 8 and 9, reliant on perception, likely as a concept) Abstract Existence, Perception Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Creation (Created an entire reality for Arthur, Random, Trillian, and Ford), Quantum Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (As he controls the entire Hitchiker's multiverse, should have the ability of the Total Perspective Vortex which can affect and even destroy souls), Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Effortlessly mind controlled a spaceship pilot, should have better mind control capabilities than anything else in verse), Causality Manipulation (Can direct any action in the past or present to any result it desires), Acausality (Types 1 and 3) Non-Corporeal, Space-Time Manipulation (Can control the fabric of the multiverse), Void Manipulation, Can become Omnipresent, Technological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Mathematics Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid Godly, can return from nonexistence), likely many others Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Capable of manipulating at least 22-Dimensional Spacetime across the entire multiverse in Mostly Harmless. The entire multiverse has zero size relative to it, yet it is capable of making itself omnipresent across all planes of existence simultaneously. Implied to be capable of destroying all of existence if it wanted to. Random Dent Implied that the guide mark II was capable of manipulating millions of higher dimensions.) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists completely outside the bounds of space-time) capable of becoming Omnipresent (Can make itself omnipresent across the entire hitchiker's multiverse, although, even though it can manipulate all higher dimensions, whether it becomes omnipresent with them or just the regular multiverse is unclear) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Hyperverse level (Completely unaffected by anything acting within the entire multiverse and will exist as long as perception is possible) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperverse level (Can interact with anything it percieves) Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Views every single event across time and space in every single universe and likely all higher planes of existence, including all higher dimensions, knows every single possible outcome of every single event before it happens) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comedy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Quantum Users Category:Soul Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Technology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 1 Category:Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Sadists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Mathematics Users